In the field of liquid crystal display screens, the display resolution of the liquid crystal display screens is improved continuously, and the requirements of consumers on the liquid crystal display screens change from higher display resolution into wider display angles. The current mainstream high-resolution liquid crystal display screens mainly adopt MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment) technology to expand the viewing angles of the liquid crystal display screens.